Fudge Brownies
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Duo give the two love birds an anniversary present, but why are they so hesitant to make the most of it?


HA alrighty! Heree the next Installment of the CC... Fudge Brownies...basically a crack fic about Wufei and Zechs and the brownies Duo gives them...hahahaha enjoy

SAME Dedications here as have been in the post ohhh 15 stories...lol Rein-Kun, StandingOnTheRooftops, my beta Tro-Tro, my sister! and...well everyone one else! LOL ENJOY!

Fudge Brownies - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

* * *

Wufei heaved a sigh as he opened the front door. Moving in, he slipped out of his shoes and placed his keys and briefcase on the small table by the door before shrugging out of his jacket.

With another sigh he ambled into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway. Zechs stood staring at the plate of brownies on the counter like they were going to explode at any moment. He rolled his eyes and slipped into the room, walking past the plate and picking one up.

"Duo gave those to me." Zechs said quickly before Wufei could take a bite.

Wufei paled and stared at the brownie before dropping it back on the plate and shuffling back to stand behind Zechs, glaring at the plate.

"My reaction." Zechs muttered, starring at the plate again. Innocent fudge brownies starred back at him.

Wufei's eyes twitched as he placed the plastic back over them and pulled Zechs from their kitchen.

~Next Day~

Zechs set the plate down carefully on the table. He and Wufei sat down and just stared at the plate of fudge brownies.

"Wufei." Zechs spoke softly.

"Hm?"

"You do realize that we can't just throw them away correct?"

"I know. I'm hoping someone will eat them if they sit here long enough."

Zechs snorted. "Hopefully the laggies." He muttered.

"Zechs!"

Both men turned to the silky voice. "Hello Noin."

"Brownies? What's wrong with you two? You're supposed to eat them." She shook her head and picked one up, taking a bite.

"Duo made them." Wufei said cautiously.

Noin's eyes widened and she choked on the chocolate substance before she spat it out and dropped the rest. She paled and turned sharply. "SALLY!"

Wufei and Zechs both paled at her reaction. Together they shifted their eyes back to the plate of brownies.

A few minutes passed them by in silence before Duo slammed into Wufei laughing.

"Aww. Why haven't you all eaten the brownies I made?" He pouted.

Behind him Trowa, Quatre and Hilde paled, turning to gaze at Duo in horror.

Duo rolled his eyes and picked up one. He took a bit and swallowed. "They're completely harmless, unless you're allergic to chocolate or fudge."

The other's hesitated but slowly they each picked a brownie and took a small bite.

"Hey they're not that bad." Hilde grinned, taking another bite. "What'cha use to make'em Duo?"

Duo scratched his neck. "Well brownie mix, some fudge and a bag of chocolate from last Halloween." He smirked on the inside as the others paled. "Or was that the bag from two years ago?" He pondered.

He watched in silent mirth as the others started to choke on the brownies before they fell out of their seats, trying to get to the doors. No doubt on their way to see Sally.

When they left Duo burst out laughing.

"Fudge brownies?" Heero asked him as he sat down.

"Yeah I made them for the happy couple." Duo chirped.

"Trowa and Quatre?" Heero asked as he grabbed one.

"No, Wufei and Zechs. I wanted to give them a happy anniversary gift but I don't think they liked them." Duo pouted.

"What did you do?" Heero asked.

"Told them I used two year old chocolate to help make them." Duo grinned.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for them."

Duo laughed. "You watched me make them, you know I didn't use it."

"Tell them that." Heero shook his head.

~Meanwhile~

Wufei gagged as he leaned over the trash can. "That was revolting." He gasped. He heard Zechs groan behind him.

"Wufei."

Wufei slowly turned to look at their office door. His eyes found a bright pink paper on it was a message from Duo.

'Gotcha! I hope you enjoy your anniversary present you guys! I just thought that I should let you know, those brownies, weren't made with two year old chocolate. But seeing as how you left them on the table. They're mine now!

-The Joker Strikes Again'

Wufei's eye twitched. "MAXWELL!"

Zechs winched as he saw his boyfriend round quickly and head back towards the cafeteria.

"Good luck Duo." Zechs muttered. He opened their office door to find a wrapped present on his desk sitting next to a plate of brownies.

He plucked the note from the plastic wrap and scanned it.

'Here's another plate of brownies for you two. Enjoy. And seriously.

Happy Anniversary you guys!'

P.S. Heero made these. Fudge brownies. Now that's the stuff.'

Zechs let a small smile form on his lips before he looked at the wrapped present. Hmmm. He saw Quatre's elegant writing and grinned.

"Happy Anniversary indeed." Zechs laughed as he heard the shriek come down the hall.

~END~

MWHAHAHAAHAHAHA ohhh that was a ball to write! A BALL! And madre...thank you sooo much for the idea! i loved writing it! BWHAHAH! I hope you enjoyed it too!

~TMBTJM


End file.
